(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel compound and a composition comprising this acrylate compound as one component and having a good adhesiveness.
(2) Description of the Invention
Recently, adhesive are widely used in the fields of metals, organic polymers, ceramics, medical treatments and the like, and they play important roles for reducing the weight of apparatus, attaining an energy-saving effect and exerting a high performance. As the known reaction type adhesive, there can be mentioned an epoxy resin, a urethane resin, an unsaturated polyester and a cyanoacrylate adhesive. Of these reaction type adhesives, an adhesive having a high bonding strength is insufficient in that the curing speed is slow and aging should be carried out at a high temperature or for a long time, and an adhesive which is cured in a short time, such as a cyanoacrylate adhesive, is insufficient in that the water resistance is poor.
In contrast, an adhesive of the acrylate monomer type can be cured by various means such as heating, room temperature and light, and the curing time can be controlled within a broad range. However, the adhesive force of this adhesive is a so-called fitting force manifested on convexities and concavities of a surface to be bonded, which are formed by various surface treatments. Accordingly, development of an adhesive capable of exerting an adhesive force without any surface treatment is eagerly desired.
As means for satisfying this desire, there has been proposed a method in which a variety of carboxyl group-containing acrylate compounds are used for enhancing the adhesive force. For example, in Journal of The Japan Society for Dental Apparatus and Materials, 8, 14, pages 36-43, it is taught that acrylate compounds represented by the following formulae: ##STR2## are effective for bonding of ivory.
These carboxyl group-containing acrylate compounds are considerably improved in the adhesive force over the known adhesives, but these acrylate compounds are still insufficient in the bonding capacity in the wet state, the long-period water resistance and the resistance to repeated heating in water. Accordingly, it is desired that these insufficient properties will be improved.